The following abbreviations are herewith expanded, at least some of which are referred to within the following description of the state-of-the-art and the present invention.
DMDevice ManagementNINetwork InitiatedUIUser InitiatedSMSShort Message ServiceWAPWireless Application Protocol
Mobile devices operate in wireless access networks by radio communication with nearby base stations, which are in turn connected to a core network or networks. These networks track to location of mobile devices so that communication sessions to and from each device may be successfully executed.
In early mobile communications, mobile devices were often basic radio devices manufactured in a configuration that would remain relatively static throughout the lifetime of the device. Changes or upgrades could be accomplished if necessary, often by a technician at a service facility.
More recently, mobile devices have become more sophisticated and capable of a larger number of functions. Alterations and upgrades are both more frequent and desirable than in the past Improvements in both the mobile devices and the communication networks have made it possible to perform many of these alterations, and to troubleshoot malfunctioning devices, remotely via the communication network.
A remote device manager, often centrally located to service a great many mobile devices, may be used to not only send upgrades but to monitor the status of a mobile device and perform troubleshooting functions. User participation is often not required for such operations, meaning they can typically be executed whenever the device is accessible through the network. The chance for human error is also greatly reduced.
Note that the techniques or schemes described herein as existing or possible are presented as background for the present invention, but no admission is made thereby that these techniques and schemes were heretofore commercialized or known to others besides the inventors.